Abyssus Invocat
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: Pip's world is falling down around him and everyone is dying one by one before his eyes. He can't stop it and he can't escape his own fate. The only thing he doesn't know is why. Slight Dip rated M for major gore. Title means Hell Calls, as far as I know.


Oh wow…never mix unrestrained anger, a desire to kill, and Madonna's Like a Virgin together…this is what you get.

* * *

Pip surveyed the carnage, blood and flames everywhere, body parts scattered like leaves in the autumn wind. Except that it wasn't autumn, It was winter. The environment was as harsh and unforgiving as the sadistic demon that had the town in his grip. Pip's heart pounded in his chest as he looked for a way out that would allow him to escape detection.

He knew it was next to hopeless, more skilled people than him had been killed attempting the same thing. He had even gotten Ze Mole, for fuck's sake. He ran blood soaked hands through his hair, not caring that the blonde strands were being streaked with red.

He ducked around the corner of a building into the shadows of the alley. He was pretty sure that even darkness couldn't protect him. Perhaps darkness especially could not save him from the black soul that had taken every other life in this godforsaken town. He ducked into the church, hoping to find solace.

He wondered how he had ended up in the confessional finally, praying harder than he had ever prayed before and listening to the banging getting closer and closer until finally…

* * *

He had no clue what had caused Damien to go off like this, but obviously something had awakened the blood-lust in the young demon. One second he was laughing and joking around with them and the next he was ripping Kenny's head off and bathing them in the blood shooting forth from his neck.

They had been traumatized, but not particularly concerned for either of their friends. Everyone had killed Kenny at least once and Damien did it more frequently than any of them. And lately he had been doing it more and more. So they had just shrugged it off, figuring the two boys had some beef with each other.

But this time it was different, this time Damien had immediately reached for a blood-soaked Craig, biting off the infamous middle finger before snapping his fingers and cackling madly as the boy ran around in circles, screaming and on fire. They had looked on, horrified, before all scattering.

The only one that hadn't been able to get out of there was a shocked and confused Pip. Why would Damien do this? He had never shown such violent tendencies to their friends before, and certainly not unprompted. Damien had turned crazed red eyes on him, his smirking lips stained with Craig's blood.

That was the first time he had feared for his life because of Damien. Even in third grade when he had blown him up, he had not felt to bone-chillingly terrified of the other boy. He had thought it was all over and braced himself for whatever was to come.

But all that came was the soft pads of Damien's fingertips brushing over his face, that demented stare fixed on him. "Don't be afraid, my pretty Pip. You'll be the last to go." And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke to hunt down the rest of his prey.

Pip had tried hiding in his house, but he didn't even make it home. It was as if Damien were deliberately chasing his quarry across Pip's path. First it was Cartman, the fat on his body boiling and melting his bones along with it as he cooked from the inside out. Reflecting on it now it made sense. Kill the people who had been horrible to him first, then save the people he cared about until later so that he never had a chance to become accustomed to the deaths.

He had run as far and fast as he could, but the screams of the dying fatass still rang in his ears. He turned a corner to see Clyde's eyes melting in their sockets and bloody pouring out of his mouth. He covered his mouth and started to tear up, running down another alleyway just to encounter Tweek seeping black pus from every pore and screaming in complete agony. A decapitated Token with his entrails flopping out of his stomach greeted him when he finally made it to his own street and Kyle was dropped from the sky into a broken, bloody heap on his doorstep.

He screamed and ran inside, closing the door and sinking to the floor, leaning against it. He choked out anguished sobs, wondering when it would end. He had no hopes of getting out, not when Damien was obviously following him with the bodies. Suddenly he saw Stan stumbling down the front hallway to him. At first he thought the boy had somehow managed to escape to and for some reason taken refuge in his house.

But when the raven-haired boy opened his mouth blood spilled out and garbled sounds that must have been words tumbled out. But he couldn't form a real sentence because _he had no tongue_! He sank to his knees a few feet from Pip, eyes rolling back in his head as he bled out onto the carpet.

He opened the door, running out and jumping over Kyle's broken body. There was only one place he could think of to go, so he ran for the church. There, instead of being greeted by a feeling of safety and God's love, there was a malevolence in the air and he looked up to see Father Maxi hanging from an inverted cross, his blood dripping from his nail-pierced hands and onto Pip's face. Butters was laying on the alter, heart staked and looking like some unholy sacrifice.

Pip whimpered and hid in the confessional, trying to ignore the banging noises as all the other doors were slammed open one by one. First the heavy doors at the front of the church and then each one in quick succession. Finally the door of the confessional banged open and the red eyes rested on him, bloody smirk in place as the demon hauled him to his feet.

"Such a pretty little angel Pip, too bad I can't take you into Hell with me." He laughed, a psychotic sound that made his blood run cold. Just as he was about to shoot some comment at him, hoping to end it fast by angering the demon, he felt a pair of lips on his, the tang of blood filling his mouth and pain shooting through his chest as Damien stole his first kiss and, quite literally, his heart.

In Damien's hand, Pip's heart beat a few more times before going still. Damien kissed the limp body once more before discarding it and licking the bloody heart. "Now your heart will always belong to me, dearest Pip." He chuckled darkly as he tore into the organ, devouring it in a matter of seconds and giving a satisfied belch as the fires of Hell took him back to his home in the bowls of his father's domain, taking hold in the church and burning it down around the three bodies he had left there.

* * *

Thanks go to my dad, aka Super Manako Sohma. Without her I probably would have never written this. Not that it's a bad thing!


End file.
